


Bidding Hard And Fast

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash Friday, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pepper volunteers her time for a charity auction, she's expecting the bidder's will be interested in business propositions. Natasha has a different kind of proposition in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bidding Hard And Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "to the highest bidder: auctions and slavefic", and for [Femslash Friday](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-friday).

Pepper wills herself not to fidget. The auction is for a good cause, even if she finds the whole thing rather humiliating. The lot up for bid is a meeting with the CEO of Stark Industries, and Pepper feels like a piece of meat, stood on the stage and smiling placidly at a sea of staring faces. 

There’s a flurry of bidding, and Pepper’s both curious and anxious about who might win. There are up-and-coming businesses looking to pitch their products to her, long-established rivals wanting to push deals and keep up a charitable air at the same time. Pepper has to fight the urge to wince every time certain paddles are raised, because there are a lot of arrogant men in expensive suits who’d take an unhealthy delight in getting to buy her time.

But then a familiar voice calls out a bid that is, quite frankly, _obscene_.

The crowd erupts in chatter, the auctioneer calls for quiet, and the meeting with the CEO of Stark Industries is sold to the redhead at the back.

Pepper manages to wait until she’s off-stage before she breathes a sigh of relief.

She heads back for her own table where Rhodey’s waiting for her with a martini and a grin. “That’s one hell of a donation you managed to raise,” he tells her, and Pepper fixes him with a pointed glare that dissolves into a smile as she sips at her drink.

At least her part is over and she can enjoy the rest of the auction in peace. 

Or maybe not, because Rhodey laughs quietly under his breath and slips from his seat. “Looks like she’s come to claim ownership,” he teases, and then he’s strolling away and Natasha’s settling herself into his abandoned seat.

“Do I even want to know where you got that kind of money?” Pepper sighs.

Natasha smirks at her. “Stark,” she replies simply.

That gets an even bigger sigh from Pepper. “Does Tony _know_ he’s giving you that money?” 

Natasha shrugs one shoulder and reaches for Pepper’s drink. “It’s for charity,” she says dismissively, sharp eyes studying Pepper’s face. “So when do I get to have our ‘business meeting’?”

The inside of her ankle presses against Pepper’s calf under the table, and Pepper feels even more exposed than she did on the stage, certain everyone can see exactly what Natasha’s doing to her. But instead of being embarrassed, this time she feels her pulse quicken, a spreading warmth between her legs.

“With the amount of money you just bid, I’d say _you_ get to decide on the when and where,” Pepper shoots back smoothly.

Natasha takes a long, slow swallow of Pepper’s martini, and Pepper’s transfixed by the bob of her throat. 

“Your office,” Natasha decides, her voice low enough that Pepper has to lean in slightly to hear her. “Tomorrow, three o’clock.” She sets the drink down, her fingers sliding over the stem. “You’ll wear the white suit with the red accents.” Pepper hears the quiet thud of Natasha’s shoe falling to the floor beneath the table, and then her bare foot is moving higher up Pepper’s shin. “And nothing underneath.”

Pepper’s mouth suddenly feels _very_ dry.

“I want you thinking about me all day,” Natasha murmurs, toes tapping against Pepper’s knee. “By the time I get there, I want you _dripping_ for me, so wet you can’t wait for me to touch you.”

“Natasha,” Pepper whispers, and she intends for the words to be a warning, because even though the room is loud and Natasha’s voice is quiet, somebody could still hear them. But instead her voice comes out hoarse and hungry, and Natasha’s smirk gets dirtier in a way that makes sensation flood through Pepper’s cunt, feeling herself swell and grow needier.

“I’m going to fuck you over your desk,” Natasha promises, her eyes all pupil, her thumb dragging over the martini glass. “Push your skirt up and spread you open for me.” 

Pepper’s thighs squeeze around Natasha’s foot when she pushes it higher, both wanting Natasha to touch her and not knowing what she’ll do if she gets her wish.

Natasha’s eyes are hooded, and Pepper’s gaze is drawn to the way her cleavage moves when she breathes. “I’m going to eat you out until you’re _begging_ me to let you come.” 

The tips of Natasha’s toes brush against the fabric of Pepper’s panties, and she has to dig her teeth into her lower lip to keep herself from groaning.

“And then,” Natasha purrs, nudging her toes up a little higher and making Pepper gasp, “I’m going to fuck you until you _scream_.”

Pepper’s breathing heavily, her hips inching forward to push against Natasha’s foot, and that’s when Natasha slides her leg away, her whole body leaning back in her chair. Pepper watches her, knowing that her own mouth is open, that her face is flushed, that it must be _obvious_ that she’s too turned-on to think straight.

Natasha drains the last of Pepper’s drink and then she’s standing, her shoe back on her foot and everything about her looking perfectly composed. “I’m sure you’ll be worth the price,” she teases with a grin, and she turns and sashays away, easily disappearing into the crowd.

Pepper manages not to drop her face into her hands, but it’s a close thing.

She’s honestly not sure how she’s going to manage to hold out until three o’clock the next day. She’s too hot in her own skin, her panties are soaked beneath her dress, and she can still feel the phantom brush of Natasha’s toes against her cunt.

At least Rhodey reappears with a new martini for her. Pepper drinks it gratefully and stubbornly pretends that she doesn’t notice him laughing at her, or that she isn’t craning her neck looking for a glimpse of Natasha’s hair across the room.

She’s never been fond of volunteering her services for these charity auctions - she’s happy to bid, but having her time be put up for auction makes her uncomfortable. 

Still, if Natasha’s the one buying her time, maybe it’s not so bad after all.


End file.
